


I Heard Enough, This Ends Now

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bickering, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Gen, Hero Worship, High School Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In which Ned Leeds and Peter Parker argue over who should ask HIM about a photo in their Headmaster’s office ...





	I Heard Enough, This Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on this. Bucky kept trying to take the story to a gutter, and I didn’t want to go for this piece. So I had to promise him the gutter will come later in the Fictober series. Watch this space. :)

“No, you ask them.”

“No, it’s your idea. You ask them,”

“I’m no superhero, Pete.  Communication with the Avengers is your job.”

“You’re the guy in the chair, Ned.  Intel is your job.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Not.  Gonna.  Happen.”

“It’s frigging on.”

“What, you chicken, Parker?”

“What, you stupid, Leeds?”

“Bring it, loser!”

“Prepare to go down, asshole!”

“Stop it!  I heard enough - this ends now!” commanded Steve Rogers with every ounce of his patented Captain America is gonna guilt you into submission (TM) voice as he rounded the sofa to glare at the two teenagers conspiring behind the massive sectional sofa.

And suddenly both Peter Parker and Ned Leeds were each suspended three feet off the ground, each boy held by the scruff of their necks, and the hood of their hoodie, nearly strangling each of them, as they struggled against the grip of the fearsome Winter Soldier.

Or, as he preferred to be called in less stressful and more pleasant (read: sexy) circumstances, Bucky Boo.  Or Sweetcheeks.  Not ...

“Mr. Bucky, sir!  Um, Mr. Bucky, sir?  Um, you’re really starting to cut off my air there, Mr. Bucky, sir -“

“He’ll put you down once you promise to stop fighting.”

“We’re not fighting, Mr. Captain, sir!  We were having a debate.”

Ned nodded his head as furiously as he could, considering he was turning an ominously ruddy color from lack of oxygen.

“‘Bout what?” Bucky demanded, glaring at the boys balefully. To a casual, non-asphyxiation-threatened observer, the effect was diminished by the bunny slippers on his feet, and the fuzzy yoga pants riding low on his hips.  But the boys were eminently convinced of his balefulness.

“You, sir,” Ned gasped out.

Bucky lifted the kid higher, swinging him around to he could peer at his purpling face.  “Why?”

“Headmaster Morita!” Parker practically screamed.

“Morita?” Steve chuckled.  “Any relation to Jim?  Put the kids down, Buck.  You do not want to face this kid’s Aunt May if you break him.”

“What about Morita?” Bucky asked, setting the boys on their feet, where they promptly both collapsed into an approximation of a gasping puppy pile.

“He has a picture on his wall with a bunch of guys.  One of ‘em looks like you,” Peter explained, his breath heaving.  “We were wondering if it is you.”

Bucky cocked a hip out and looked at Steve with a grin.  “This’d be what?  Jim’s son?  Grandson?”

Steve shrugged.  “I’m betting grandson.  But how’d he end up in Queens?  Should’a known Brooklyn’d be better.”

“Hey!” Peter squawked, glaring at Bucky from the floor.

“Facts facts, kid.  Brooklyn beats out Queens any day of the week, and twice on Sundays.”

“Damn straight,” Steve agreed, clapping Bucky on the shoulder.

“The picture?” Ned prompted, having finally found his voice.  He was patting himself down to confirm all was where it should be.  Fortunately, Bucky had lifted him with his flesh arm.  He reserved the prosthetic for the enhanced, like Parker.

Buck smirked.  “Oh.  Yeah.  It’s me.  Hey, we should pay Jim’s kid a visit.”

“Grandson,” Steve corrected.  Then he frowned at Bucky.  “What, just drop in unannounced?”

“Like he’s gonna be sorry to see Captain America show up at his school.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be goin’ alone.”

Ned practically exploded at that, vibrating eagerly and struggling to his feet.  “You’re gonna visit our school?  Can we tell people we know you?  Like, will you hang out with us in the cafeteria?  Tell Flash we’re best buds? Hey, maybe hang out in the lab with us -“

Bucky gave him the stink eye.  He’d had enough of high school in 1935.  “I liked you better when you were chokin’, kid.”

“I’ll write him a letter.  See what he says.”

“Yeah, you do that.  I’m gonna take a nap.  You two - don’t break anything.  And no telling your Headmaster we’re comin’ for him, right?  It’s gonna be a surprise.”

“Really won’t be if i write him a letter and ask him when it would be convenient to swing by.”

“You really take all the mystery outta things, don’t you, punk?

“It’s called manners.  You should try ‘em one day, jerk.  Little sweetener goes a long way.”

“I’ll show you sweet, you dumb ass ...”

The two nonegenarians disappeared into the stairwell, still bickering good-naturedly as the door snickered shut behind them.

“Squad goals,” Ned breathed enthusiastically, staring at the closed door.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed with a dreamy sigh.  “Think we’ll be like that when we’re a hundred?”

“Dude, we’ll be better!  They’re just a pair of superheroes! We’re the superhero and the guy in the chair!”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Thanks for all the folks reading my Fictober entries. Hope you’re enjoying them as much as i am!


End file.
